ENTER TO THE DARKNESS
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Brick espone su corazon y lo unico que logra es entrar en la oscuridad... lo se no es un buen sumari es mi primer fic no sean tan rudos al comentar
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historan he leido muchas historia pero solo hasta hoy me anime a subir mi propia historia**

**Los personajes de powerpuff girls no me pertenecen silo fueran los rudwy ruff boys aparecerian en mas capitulos**

Te amo- Brick abrió su corazón y la persona fría, seria y calculadora que era se estaba desvaneciéndolo única que quería era que ella aceptara sus sentimientos, pero cuando vio la expresión en su cara supo la respuesta.

Lo siento yo no te amo- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y sentía como mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

Una pequeña lágrima me traiciono y luego comenzaron a seguirle muchas más, sus ojos perdieron su luz la luz que tú me habías dado y ahora me la quitabas.

Brick espera- ya no oía sus palabras pues cuando había sentido que las lágrimas no paraban decidí correr como nunca, del dolor que sentía en mi interior se me había olvidado que puedo volar

**Brick`s Pov**

Cuando vi el cielo estaba a punto de llover -el clima es el único que me comprende- pensé.

Cada momento que pasaba recordaba esos momentos en los que pase contigo, recordaba tu sonrisa, tus pucheros, cuando te vi por primera vez y me perdí en tus ojos.

Pero esos momentos son muy lejanos y a mi mente llego el momento en el que rompiste mi corazón, pero no tengo la culpa de que tu no me ames.

Cuando llegue a un bosque no se donde estaba y no me interesaba.

Cada ves llovía más y más. Pero solo caminaba hasta que llegue a un llano y solo mire para arriba y solo sentí la lagrimas caer y mezclarse con la lluvia.

Solo me arrodille y cerré mis ojos para nunca más abrirlos.

Parece que desde un principio estuve destinado a estar solo.

JAJAJAJAJAJ- sonó una voz afeminada a la cual yo conocía muy bien y su portador apareció.

Te dije que ellos no te apreciarían- continuo hablando.

Pero sabes que yo si te aprecio así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Acaso quieres vengarte de las personas que no te supieron apreciar?- hablaste pero no te hacía caso.

Me extendiste la mano y solo la tome y de pronto sombras comenzaron a cubrirme y llenar mis ojos de obscuridad.

Lástima que mis ojos ya solo vean la obscuridad.

**Bueno es mi primer fic y pues dependiendo de cómo responden este fic lo continuo o solo lo dejo en un one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo pues no subí el capitulo ayer porq el cuaderno donde escribo se me perdió y tuve que empezar de 0 **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia**

**General's Pov**

El cielo se comenzaba a oscurecerse y se podía observar dos estelas de colores verde y azul. Hasta que las estela dejaron de moverse y bajaron a un pequeño parque

Lo encontraste- Dijo el chico poseedor de los orbes verdes.

No- respondió un chico rubio** (nota: quienes serán)**

Tenemos que volver hay clases mañana- dijo el que parecía el mayor

Pero qué pasa si le paso algo- dijo preocupado el menor

El sabe cuidarse muy bien así que vámonos- dijo el pelinegro.

Butch el ya no hace eso tenemos que…-fue interrumpido.

Boomer se que estas preocupado pero es hora de irnos.

Los dos chicos se alejaron sin decir más.

**Boomer's Pov**

Es raro que él se haya ido sin decir nada. Antes eso era normal el salía y no regresaba pero en los últimos meses el salía más frecuente y cuando regresaba solía estar sangrando y con la ropa desgarrada y cuando se le preguntaba del tema solo nos contestaba

"Este no es de su incumbencia así que no me molesten"

La última semana dejo de salir en la noche pero hoy de la nada ha desaparecido y no ha regresado desde hace 3 días estoy empezando a pensar que esta en verdaderos problemas.

Espero que este bien.

**Butch's Pov**

Vaya se ve que Boomer está preocupado y no diga que yo no lo estece pero es raro que él haya desaparecido, pues él nos obligo a ir a la escuela y dejar de ser delincuentes.

**General's Pov**

Al siguiente día los chicos no se levantaron muy temprano ya su hermano mayor se encargaba de despertarlos.

Cuando llegaron a clases solo se sentaron pero aun no había señales de su hermano mayor

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad**

Una chica caminaba con sus hermanas pero se notaba un poco pensante ya que solo caminaba y miraba al vacio "Brick me dijo que me ama" "Se que él también me gusta pero no podemos estar juntos, digo él fue un criminal yo soy una powergirl no puedo estar con él" "No debo tener sentimientos asía él o ¿si…?".

**No muy lejos de ahí**

JAJAJAJJAJAJJA eso es solo sigan riendo mi venganza esta casi completa- dijo una voz afeminada.

Vamos déjame atacarlas ahora- dijo un chico de pelo castaño.

No seas impaciente todo a su tiempo- respondió al mismo tiempo donde aparecía una sombra del piso.

HIm déjate de tus payasadas quiero pelear ya- dijo otro chico de pelo blanco.

Cállense- dijo un chico que salía de las sombras.

El mismo que miraba con desprecia a la poseedora de los orbes rosados.

MMMM… Pero qué actitud- dijo Him.

La fase uno empieza en cuanto se juntes a los otros tontos que rechazaron mi poder.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Decia maniáticamente

**Blossom's Pov**

En cuanto entre a mi salón me extraño solo ver a los dos hermanos pero solo los salude y me senté en mi puesto. El resto del día paso sin ningún otro retraso hasta que… El suelo comenzó a temblar y el teléfono sonó.

Chicas hay problemas es Him creo que necesitaran la ayuda de los chicos.- genial justo hoy Brick tenía que desaparecer.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad y vimos como Him hacía de las suyas.

No te cansas de que te pateemos el trasero cada vez que apareces- dijo mi hermana morena.

JAJAJAJAJAJ Esta vez no será con migo que peleen si no…- se hizo a un lado de y la nada una estela de color morado mando Butch y Buttercup hasta dos edificios.

Pero que p….- Boomer o pudo terminar lo que decía porque él y mi otra hermana fuero golpeados por una estela blanca.

Vi como esas dos estelas se pusieron cerca de Him y del humo salía…. No, no puede ser BRICK? ¿Pero que le paso? Sus ojos son negros al igual que su cabello.

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy y pues espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenten si les gusto o no **

**Aquí le dejo unas preguntas para que traten de ver cómo va a seguir esta historia:**

**¿Por qué Brick salía tan seguido? Y ¿por qué llegaba sangrando?**

**¿Qué le paso a Brick? ¿Por qué tiene el cabello y los ojos negros?**

**Pues conforme siga escribiendo esta pregunta se revelaran.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo tratando de no estropear mi historia**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia**

**Blossom's Pov **

NO ese no puede ser Brick- pensaba mientras no me podía mover. Frente a mi estaba Brick pero ese no parecía el Brick que yo conozco.

Acaso el gato te comió la lengua rosadita- dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

Sentí que una corriente fría se me subía por la espalda mientras esos ojos negros no dejaban de verme… pero a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido en sus ojos no había sentimiento alguno.

B-B-Brick eres tú?- pregunte suavemente.

… - no me respondiste pero tú solo te diste vuelta y te recargaste en un edificio.

Pueden jugar un rato con ellos- dijo HIm mientras desaparecía.

Los dos chicos solo se miraron mutuamente y desaparecieron. De pronto escuche unas explosiones ocurrir a mis espalda y solo vis como los chicos y mis hermana eran mandados por el aire.

Cuando trate de ir a ayudarlos pero fui detenida por algo o más bien alguien.

Tú tendrás que pasar por encima de mí si quieres ayudarlos- dijiste fríamente.

Pero también son tus hermanos tenemos que ayudarlos- dije y comencé a volar en dirección de mis hermanas pero solo sentí un golpe y de pronto estuve estancada en la calle.

Mire hacia arriba y te vi a ti tu me habías golpead.

Como te lo dije si quieres ayudar a tus pequeñas hermanas tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- respondiste.

Arrggggg- escuche gritar a mi hermana morena.

Veo que no tiene mucho tiempo- contestaste.

No tengo opción tengo que derrotar a Brick. Solo volé hasta él para comenzar nuestra batalla.

**Butch's Pov**

Rayos no podía ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Era desesperante no poder darle un golpe que verdaderamente le haga daño.

El me golpeo y me estrelle en la calle y unos segundos después Buttercup cayó muy cerca de mí. Solo vi como escupo un poco de sangre ese maldito lo va a pagar muy caro nadie se mete con mi Buttercup esperen **mi** Buttercup en que estoy pensando.

En ese momento él se acerco a nosotros y dijo.

Eso es todo se supone que ustedes son los más fuertes vaya que decepción- solo suspiraste.

Creo que tengo que acabar con esto rápido- demonios esto esta grave si no pienso en algo este tipo nos va a matar.

**Boomer's Pov **

No puedo creerlo se supone que las únicas personas que pueden superar mi velocidad son Bubbles y Brick entonces ¿Por qué diablos no puedo golpearle?

Intento darle un golpe y por más que repito la acción ni siquiera le he hecho un rasguño. EL me dio un golpe que me hizo retroceder un poco. En eso Bubbles comenzó a tratar de golpearle y aproveche para atacarle por sorpresa pero…

Cuando le intente golpear solo se movió y ni siquiera lo toque.

Eso es todo que lentos- dijo él.

Con esa velocidad nunca me tocaran-volvió a decir

Bueno es hora de acabar con este estúpido juego fue divertido mientras duro

O no estamos en verdaderos problemas si no hago algo nos va a matar y no permitiré que mate a Bubbles, si lo admito la amo pero no se lo he dicho.

**General's Pov**

Los dos chicos eran observados por el chico poseedor de los orbes (ahora) negros.

Blade, Bull deténganse- dijo pero los chicos no lo escuchaban y siguieron golpeando a sur adversarios.

Blade, Bull deténganse- volvió a repetir pero un poco más alto pero consiguió el mismo resultado.

Mientras los dos chicos gritaron

ES SU FIN- mientras iban a dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero este nunca llego. Brick había mandado a volar a sus dos (nuevos) hermanos.

Qué diablos te pasa- respondió Blade.

Si, no me digas que los quieres proteger- dijo Bull.

LES DIJE QUE SE DETENGAN HIm todavía no los quiere muertos- respondió fríamente.

Tú los quieres proteger ni siquiera has tocado a Bloss…- Brick solo alzo a Blossom de su ropa mostrando que ella estaba sangrando y muy lastimada pero con vida.

El solo la lanzo al piso.

JAJAJAJAJAJA- apareció de la nada Him.

Veo que han hecho su cometido- dijo mientras veía a los chicos y chicas en el piso sangrando y con su ropa rasgada.

Bueno eso es suficiente por hoy déjenlos que sufran- Him y los chicos solo desaparecieron de la nada.

**Blossom's Pov**

Estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco pero ¿por qué me duele el cuerpo?, y de repente comencé a recordar como fuimos atacados.

Me levante desesperada solo quería ayudar a mis hermanas.

No te muevas mucho Blossom todavía estas muy lastimada- solo vi como el alcalde y toda mi familia estaba alrededor mío.

Pero donde están los chicos y Him- dije no sabía que estaba pasando.

Tranquila el alcalde nos dijo que nos iba a explicar que es lo que pasaba con Brick y porque esta así- me respondió mi hermana menor vendada el brazo y con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

Y bueno díganos que es lo que le pasaba a nuestro hermano- Dijo Butch.

Fue un trato que hice con Brick para que ustedes puedan integrarse a la sociedad sin que los repudien- respondió.

¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto el menor de os chicos.

Pues…..

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy**

**Espero que le haya gustado y bueno den opiniones si le gusto o no?**

**El siguiente capitulo **

"**REVELACIONES"**

**Para que sigan sacando conclusiones en el siguiente capítulo explicare porque Brick salía mucho y a veces llegaba sangrando.**

**Eso es todo me despido. **


	4. Revelaciones I

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo pues no subía este capítulo porque es uno de los primeros flashback que escribo y no sé si me quedo muy bien**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**REVELACIONES**

**General's Pov**

Pues…

**Flashback **

Un día como cualquier otro en la oficina del alcalde un chico de cabello rojo entra sin pedir permiso.

Necesito hablar con usted – dijo el chico

Que quieres tu? Quieres que llame a las chicas?- dijo un señor pequeño con un sombrero pequeño.

Si quiere puede llamar a las chicas pero sabe que si comenzamos una pelea la ciudad es la que va a perder mas- contesto el joven.

Está bien que quieres?- dijo el alcalde.

He venido a decirle que ya no queremos ser el enemigo y quiero que mis hermanos y yo nos integremos a la sociedad- respondió el chico.

PERO QUE DICES! Tú y tus hermanos han sido uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos e incluso tú fuiste considerado como la mano derecha de HIM no permiti…- fue interrumpido por el joven.

Por eso soy su mejor arma soy el único que conoces los planes de HIM para deshacerse de esta ciudad- dijo.

Pero las chicas pueden…- una vez mas fue interrumpido.

No quiero que haya más heridos se que HIM tiene subordinados con habilidades capaces de matar a ms hermanos y a las chicas- dijo un poco preocupado.

Y que es lo que planeas hacer- dijo un poco preocupado al escuchar todo eso.

Yo puedo mantenerlos lejos de esta ciudad, soy el único que puede hacerlo- dijo con decisión.

Per a cambio quiero que mis hermanos sean aceptados y no le recriminen- extendió la mano hacia el alcalde.

Hecho- se dieron las manos.

**Fin del Flashback**

Hubo un silencio total.

No lo pedo creer- dijo Butch rompiendo el silencio.

Brick hizo eso por-r-r-r- nosotros- dijo Bubbles.

**Mientras tanto**

**Brick's Pov**

¿Por qué esa chica sabia mi nombre? Y por qué dijo que esos chicos eran mis hermanos?

No entiendo porque tengo la sensación de que no siempre fui así, no siempre estuve rodeado de este dolor y esta oscuridad…o sí?

Pero bueno no importa no puedo recordar es mas creo que cada vez sigo olvidando las cosas.

**No muy lejos de ahí **

No se supone que solo es un anzuelo- dijo Blade.

Si porque lo hiciste tan fuerte?- dijo Bull

Paciencia muchachos todo es parte de mi plan- dijo HIM solo viendo al chico de la cabellera negra.

**De vuelta en a ciudad.**

Por eso sala tan seguido- dijo el menor de los chicos.

Pero y porque llegaba sangrando- dijo Butch.

SANGRANDO?- dijeron todos.

Pues no estoy seguro pero según tengo entendido de los reportes de Brick no solo los subordinados de HIM a tratado de entrar a la ciudad sino también el mismo HIM.

**Blossom's Pov**

No puedo creer todo lo que Brick hizo para protegernos pelear con el mismo HIM solo, tengo que hablar con él.

Cuando estaba tratando de salir sin que se den cuenta el dolor de nuevo viene a mi cuerpo y suelto un pequeño quejido.

A donde crees que vas Blossom?- Dijo el alcalde.

Tengo que hablar con Brick tengo que decirle que lo am…..- solo vi como la sorpresa en la cara de todos cara de todos.

Pero hermana tu nos dijiste que nosotras no debeos sentir nada por ellos- dijo mi hermana menor.

O por favor me van a decir que no los aman eso se nota a leguas Bubbles- mi otra hermana solo asentía.

Y tú no te hagas la inocente se que también quieres a Butch- solo asintió en silencio.

Heeeeemmmm… saben seguimos aquí- Butch dijo eso y me di cuenta de lo que hice.

**Boomer's Pov**

No puedo creerlo era correspondido pero eso tendrá que esperar tenemos que traer de vuelta mi hermano.

Un momento en la pelea recordé que Brick no tenía su gorra espera hace dos semanas que no lo he vito con su gorra.

Oigan no saben que le paso a la gorra de Brick- dije.

Es cierto pero Blossom porque estas roja?...- dijo Butch

Parece que los dos sospechábamos lo mismo…

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y pues tal vez haya despejado la duda de que porque Brick golpeo a Blossom pero creo que creo nuevas preguntas que luego contestare**

**También poco a poco se ve cual es el verdadero plan de HIM.**

**Nos vemos gracias por su atención**


	5. Revelaciones II

**Buenos aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo nuevo espero que sea de su agrado**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia**

**General´s Pov**

Porque estas sonrojada Blossom?- pregunto Butch

Ella esta que…?- todos regresaron a ver donde Blossom pero ella ya no estaba

Mmmm…- eso fue raro dijo Boomer.

**Blossom´s Pov**

No puedo creer que casi lo descubren- pensaba mientras volaba a casa.

Cuando llegue solo fui a mi cuarto y cogí mi cofre secreto con mi pertenencia más preciada y cuando lo abrí una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla… pero solo fue el inicio pues luego de esa lágrima solitaria sentí como mas lágrimas caían.

Esos días son muy lejanos ya- dije para mi mismo abrazando mi posesión más valiosa lo único que me hace recordarlo SU gorra.

**Flashback**

Una chica estaba sentada en su clase pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a pasar.

Buenos días chicos- dijo su profesor mientras entraba

Bueno chicos hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos esporo que lo traten bien- anuncio mientras se sentaba.

Pasen niños y preséntense- dijo y tres chicos que eran muy conocidos en la ciudad entraron

Se escucharon muchos gris como "Sálvense quien pueda" y frases como esas ya que en la puerta están nada más ni nada menos que los rowdyruff boys.

Chicas a sus puestos- dijo Blossom

ESPEREN-dijo Brick

No queremos pelear solo hemos venido a estudiar- dijo Boomer.

Si es verdad- dijo Butch de mala gana.

**Fin del flashback**

Desde ese día comencé a espiar a Brick siempre siguiéndolo a todos lados- siguió en medio de sus pensamientos.

Hasta que un día…

**Otro flashback**

Estábamos en clases y de repente sonó el teléfono

Chicas es HIM- dijo el alcalde muy preocupado

Chicas tenemos que ir HIM regreso- dijo Blossom

Fuimos volando hacia donde estaba atacando HIM

Cuando llegamos solo veíamos edificios destruidos y en llamas pero de pronto bolas de energía comenzaron a atacarnos de todas las direcciones y algunas nos golpearon.

Pensé que en todo este tiempo se harían mas fueres pero parece que me equivoque- dijo una voz muy conocida para las chicas.

Maldita sea como es que se hizo tan fuerte- dijo Buttercup, los golpes que nos dio comenzaron a doler más de lo que aparentaban.

Todas fuimos a pelear con el juntas pero no podíamos hacerle nada en vez de eso estábamos recibiendo cada vez más daño.

La pelea estaba muy dispareja y era obvio que las chicas no podían ganar.

JAJAJAJAJAJ Este es su fin mocosas- dijo HIM

Nos iba a dar el golpe de gracia pero cuando cerramos los ojos para recibir el golpe este nunca llego.

Cuando abrimos nuestros ojos no podría creer lo que estaba pasando Brick y sus hermanos habían golpeado a HIM

Si quieres matarlas primero tendrás que matarnos a nosotros- dijo decidido Brick

Como se atreven a haberme golpeado yo les di la vida-dijo muy enojado

Pero si desean que así sea- dijo y HIM comenzó a atacar a los chicos mientras estos trataban de defenderse y desviar los ataques que no mandaba a nosotras.

Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos estaban quedando como nosotras y luego HIM dijo

Pero que decepcionado estoy chicos a mi lado ustedes podrían tener la fuerza de unos dioses pero si quieren morir pues adiós- dicho esto HIM dolo desapareció.

Luego se escucho el grito de Boomer y vi como de un golpe en el estomago hizo que él se arrodillara para luego darle una patada en la cara.

BOOMER NO tú maldito lo pagar…- Butch no pudo acabar con lo que decía ya que fue golpeado por HIM y luego ambos desaparecieron. Después vi como algo se estrello en el suelo cerca de Boomer y este era Butch inconsciente.

Parece que solo quedas tu y quiero jugar un poco contigo- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

Inténtalo- respondió Brick

Luego ambos desaparecieron y se escuchaban explosiones pero no dura mucho después de unos minutos cada vez que se hacían visibles Brick era el que recibía el golpe.

Vaya vaya vaya no creí que pudieras mantener la pelea a este ritmo pero creo que primero matare a esa niña- o no me va a atacar si tan solo me pudiera mover.

Me cogió de la ropa pero antes de que me golpeara solo escuche como Brick grito

QUITA TUS MANOS DE ELLA ANTES DE QUE YO TE LAS ARRANQUE

Vaya parece que he tocado un punto débil peo no lo hare porque mmm… huele a cerezas-dijo mientras se acerco a mi

Brick solo se lanzo al ataque y fue cuando HIM me soltó

Brick le dio unos varios golpes y fue cuando comencé a ver sangre pero mientras HIM se asía para atrás de pronto comenzó a reírse mientras Brick solo se comenzó arrodillar con sangre en sus manos

Pero que desperdicio de poder bueno es su fin- solo se comenzó a elevar y a concertar su poder en su mano hasta que formo una bola de color negro.

Brick se acerco un poco a mí y me dio su gorra y luego me dijo

Si no lo logro sobrevivir por favor perdona a mis hermanos- y comenzó a alejarse de mí dejándome confundida.

Ahora intenta detenerme Brick ¡!Se el héroe! – HIM SOLTO SU PODER

Solo vi como los ojos de Brick comenzaron a brillar y de pronto su rayo salió como nunca lo había visto y choco con su poder en una lucha de rojo y negro.

ESO BRICK PELEA, LUCHA Y SANGRA- gritaba HIM

No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de verte morir- volvió a decir pero en el choque de poderes el poder de Brick partió la onda oscura y solo atravesó a HIM mientras desapareció.

Cuando por fin podía moverme un poco me acerque a Brick pero este solo cayó al piso

**Fin del Flashback**

En ese momento pensé que te iba a perder y desde ahí tú fuiste mi gran amigo pero más que eso mi amor prohibido- solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que le hice pero creo que ya es tarde …. O no?

**En otro lugar **

No entiendo porque no los mataste en ese momento- dijo Blade

Si, si lo hubieses querido los hubieras matado ahí- dijo Bull

Chicos tienen mucho que aprender porque ensuciarme las manos si puedo hacer que alguien más lo haga por mí- dijo HIM

Es solo una pérdida de tiempo además porque lo escogiste a él-dijo Blade mientras señalaba a donde estaba Brick

Desde que los reviví vi que era el único de sus hermanos con un gran potencial quiero hacer útil ese potencial al menos hasta que ya no me sea útil.

**Brick´s Pov **

No lo entiendo parece que solo ayer hubiera nacido no logro recordar nada pero porque siento este vacío de cómo algo me falta?

Solo subí a la vista asía la luna y una imagen de unos hermosos ojos rosas aparecieron pero no logro recordar de quien son

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Perdón por no actualizar rápido pero esta semana me comenzaron a tomar pruebas como locos y comencé a entrenar ****kickboxing** **y estuve un poco cansado.**

**Bueno espero que con este capítulo haya despejado algunas de sus dudas y ya se supo la verdad de que le paso a la gorra de Brick **


	6. AVISO

**Bueno para las personas que leen mi historia y les interesa pues le pido PERDON por no actualizar en esta semana ya que bueno estoy a full con proyectos, pruebas, trabajos ( individuales y grupales), entre muchas otras cosas no me ha dado tiempo de actualizarme pero aquí le va un avance**

_Chicos ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha la fase dos de mi plan- decía HIM a sus nuevos hijos_

…_.._

_Saben que aunque solo pelee uno de nosotros no nos van a vencer asi que rindancen- decía blade muy confiado_

_MALDICION- decía enojado Butch mientras apenas se podía mantener en pie_

…_._

_Un chico de una cabellera negra con una mirada sin sentimientos sostenía a su víctima una joven de cabello rojizo y le iba a dar el último golpe pero no pudo_

_Porque no puedo hacerlo?-dijo mientras se trataba de moverse_

_Sabía que no lo harías- dijo HIM y de pronto…_

**Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir creo que todo eso pasara en 2 o tres capítulos no lo decido todavía.**

**Espero que sean pacientes ya que estoy muy cansado para escribir y solo pude subir esto.**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos.**


	7. El inicio de la batalla Te rescatare

**Hola amigos como están, bueno aquí estoy después de una ardua semana con full pruebas y deberes pero he tenido tiempo y voy a actualizarme**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia**

**Blossom's Pov**

A pasado una semana desde la última vez que vimos a Brick y yo se que el aun está ahí no me importa lo que HIM le haya hecho lo voy a traer de vuelta.

Recuerdo cuando después de la última vez que lo vi fui puesta su gorra a la escuela y desde entonces no me la he vuelto a sacar **(obvio que para bañarse si se la quita) **y recuerdo la cara de sus hermanos al pensar que yo era sus hermano mayor.

**Flashback**

Cuando iba caminando por la escuela todos me veían y se hacían a un lado para darme paso al principio me pareció raro hasta que escuche los gritos de Butch y Boomer.

BRICK- gritaban mientras me veían y yo trataba de buscarlo con la mirada.

Donde esta?- pregunte esperanzada pero fue cuando ellos llegaron a mí y dijeron

Tú no eres Brick- dijo Boomer muy desilusionado.

Pero espera un momento, ¿porque tienes su gorra?- me pregunto Butch

Lo único que pude hacer fue correr de ahí y entrar al baño de chicas, solo ahí me di cuenta de por qué estaba pasando eso… me había vestido como Brick **(sé que a muchos le parecerá raro pero por experiencia, no solo propia, se que se hace locuras cuando estas enamorado) **y en el espejo del baño note que con su ropa me parecía mucho a el y eso solo hizo que lo extrañara aun mas.

El parecido era sorprendente las única diferencias son nuestros ojos y que mi cabello es un poco más claro….o bueno lo era.

**Butch's Pov**

Eso fue raro pero bueno solo seguí con mis pensamientos mientras caminaba viendo el cielo y de pronto escuche una voz regrese a ver si Boomer la había oído también pero parece que no escucho nada…. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginacio…..-_Butch ve aquí-_ escuche esta vez mas claro.

Fue cuando regrese a ver a la copa de un edificio y vi que Brick y sus otros nuevos hermanos estaban sentados ahí, iba a decirle a Boomer pero volví a escuchar _–ni se te ocurra decirle a Boomer porque si no vas a ver que es el verdadero significado de sufrimiento- _esta vez reconoció la voz era del maldito de HIM.

_No te tengo miedo- _pensé y no creí que me escucharía pero

_Ven a las afueras de la ciudad solo si sabes lo que le conviene a la verdecita- _cuando dijo eso mi corazón casi para de latir.

Boomer me olvide unas cosas ve a clases yo te alcanzo luego- dije sin ningún nerviosismos en mi voz para que no se alterara.

Está bien pero recuerda que debes estar puntual en clases- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos comencé a volar en dirección de los chicos pero ya no estaban. Así que decidí ir a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegue solo estaba Blade.

Vaya tienes agallas no pensé que seguirías las instrucciones al pie de la letra- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- bueno que esperas comencemos a divertirnos.

El salto a mi ataque y yo también salte a atacarlo

**General's Pov**

Todos los chicos estaban en clases a excepción de Butch pero eso era ya costumbre pero en medio de la clase tocaron la puerta e incluso la profesora sabía que era Butch pero cuando abrió la puerta todos se quedaron fríos y Boomer salto de su puesta y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Buttercup's Pov**

Estaba de lo más aburrida en la clase hasta que tocaron la puerta y yo sabía que ese era Butch no podía creer que fuera hermano de Brick y Boomer es tan rebelde, peleón, cuando habla sus ojos son lo más hermoso que he visto… pero en diablos estoy pensando.

En fin cuando La Profesora abrió la puerta no podía creerlo Butch cayó al piso con su ropa rasgada y con una línea de sangre que bajaba desde su cabeza.

**General's Pov**

Todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar y algunas chicas se desmayaron.

Boomer tenía a su hermano de los hombros y le preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado y Butch se desmayo pero un pequeño tiempo después de eso toda la ciudad comenzó a temblar y sabíamos lo que eso significaba Butch había intentado detener el ataque de HIM a la ciudad.

Chicas por favor lleven a Butch a un lugar seguro está muy lastimado no podrá hacer nada- dijo Boomer con sus ojos fríos y calculadores.

Pero y que vas a hacer?- pregunto una Bubbles preocupada.

Yo tratare de detenerlos hasta que ustedes lleguen- dijo con voz decisiva.

Pero no podrás hacerlo tú solo- dijo Bubbles mas preocupada y alterada que antes.

Solo háganlo de los cuatro ustedes saben que soy el más rápido si alguien puede detenerlos eso soy yo- dijo y Bubbles trato de decirle algo mas pero Boomer exploto.

NO DEJARE QUE MI HERMANO MUERA AQUÍ Y TAMPOCO QUE TU MUERAS AQUÍ

No lo podría soportar- dijo un poco más calmado

Está bien pero yo te acompañare- dijo Blossom mientras se acomodaba bien la gorra de Brick.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad**

Que esperan esos chicos ya quiero pelear- decía Blade cada vez con más desesperación.

Oye tu ya tuviste suficiente diversión con Butch es turno de Bull- dijo HIM.

En eso Bull se levanto y dijo.

Ya es mi turno de jugar- luego solo movió la cabeza y una bola de energía azul paso por a lado de el.

Muy lento tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres matarme.

Esto solo es el calentamiento- respondió Boomer.

**Brick's Pov**

La verdad no se porque HIM quiere que los matemos pero después de ese chico rubio llego una chica que se me hizo muy familiar y un sentimiento de vacio me invadió peor antes de poder hacer algo HIM dijo

Es tu turno de divertirte Bull- dijo mientras desaparecía- solo no te excedas lo quiero vivo.

Pues intenta matarme- respondió el chico.

Y ambos se lanzaron al ataque pero esa chica no dejaba de mirarme y de un momento a otro escuche entre todas las explosiones a pasaban como ella pronunciaba

_Brick voy a traerte de vuelta…_

**Bueno espero que me perdonen la tardanza pero aquí esta otro capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Díganme si les gusto o no y comente toda crítica e bienvenida ya que con sus comnetarios me ayudan a mejorar y saber si lo hago bien**

**Nos vemos **


	8. La batalla Recuerdame

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho.**

**Como siempre "esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia"**

**Blossom's pov**

La batalla de Boomer y Bull era a una velocidad que apenas podía ver me sorprende que Bubbles pueda seguirle el ritmo a Boomer… pero yo se que siempre se contuvieron.

**Boomer's pov**

Maldita sea, si esto sigue así me va a matar y luego harán lo mismo con los otros NO VOY A PERMITIRLO

Vamos Boomer eso es todo lo que tienes – me dijo mientras bostezaba- vaya pero que decepcionado estoy pensé que tú me arias divertir pero no me has hecho ni cosquillas- dijo arrogantemente.

Maldito- le dije… creo que tendré que usarlo porque si no lo hago este tipo me va a matar.

Me quede quieto y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme.

Que eso es todo ya te rindes- no me moví y seguí concentrando todo mi poder hasta que mi aura azul comenzó a rodearme

Estoy listo –dije abriendo mis ojos

**Brick's Pov**

¿Por qué diablos no termina con él?-mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia- ese chico es hábil pero no es rival para Bull. ¿Espera que está haciendo?

Estoy listo- vi como abrió sus ojos y de repente desapareció y luego lo vi dando un fuerte golpe a Bull y luego mientras Bull iba directo a un edificio él desapareció de nuevo y luego apareció donde iba a caer Bull para darle una patada y mandarlo hacia el cielo.

Parece que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta… pero aun asi no podrá hacer nada contra Bull.

De pronto siento unos brazos que me atraparon y escuche como me decía.

Brick yo estoy aquí- me dijo mientras me apretaba mas pero esto no tiene sentido ni siquiera trata de neutralizar mis brazos.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Se supone que solo me conocen mis hermanos y HIM- dije mientras me zafe y me puse en posición de defensa.

Solo veía como agacho la cabeza y vi unas lágrimas caer mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho.

Por favor Brick recuérdame, recuerda quien eres, recuerda de dónde vienes- me dijo con una voz llorosa.

Pero de que habl…- de repente sentí un dolor insoportable en mi cabeza.

¿Qué diablos me hiciste? acaso eres psíquica- solo me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos mientras ese dolor no desaparecía.

Brick recuérdame, recuerdas que tú me diste esto- se quito su gorra y un deje de nostalgia invadió mi cuerpo.

Tú me la diste por favor intenta recordar- dijo mientras salto hacia mí y me abrazo.

No entiendo ¿por qué no puedo quitarla de encima? ¿Por qué me siento seguro a su lado? Mmmmm…ese olor a cerezas entro en mi cabeza y de pronto escuche unas risas y mi voz que decía

"Yo siempre te protegeré no importa lo que pase"

**General's Pov**

Brick empujo a Blossom lejos y comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras una descarga negra se esparcía por su cuerpo.

Brick que te pasa- gritaba una angustiosa Blossom.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ sabía que esto pasaría por eso me quede cerca- dijo HIM mientras aparecía al lado de Brick.

Sabía que si te veía él comenzaría a recordar- volvió a decir HIM

Por eso el mismo será la perdona que te mate con sus propias manos aun si no quiera hacerte daño- dijo y se comenzó a convertirse en polvo para luego entra en el cuerpo de Brick.

De la nada Brick dejo de moverse y agacho su cabeza. Pero cuando la alzo en sus ojos ni siquiera había rencor u odio era solo una mirada fría.

Y ahora va a comenzar la diversión- dijo Brick pero esa no era su vos

**Mientras tanto**

¿Por qué diablos dejaron solos a Boomer y a Blossom? Saben que si ellos están juntos los podrían matar- decía un Butch furioso.

Pues si no lo recuerda tú estabas desmayado- decía Buttercup menos preocupada ya que Butch logro despertarse antes de que lo dejaran solo en el bosque.

Pues esa no es escusa tanto Blossom como mi hermano podrían estar muert…-no pudo terminar ya que Bubbles grito.

NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES yo se que ellos no pueden estar muertos- decía con esperanza en su mirada.

Eso espero- dijeron al mismo tiempo Butch y Buttercup

Cuando al fin llegaron a la ciudad no creían lo que estaban viendo

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, los edificios destrozados y en llamas pero lo que más perturbo eran la imagen que tenían enfrente.

Al fin llegan- hablo Brick con su extraña voz

Esto se comenzaba aponer aburrido- dijo Bull mientras lanzo a Boomer en dirección de su hermano

Dio una pelea divertida pero ya me canse de jugar- volvió a decir Bull mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Malditos esto lo van a pagar caro dijo Butch mientras comenzaba a ser envuelto por su aura verde.

**Aquí termina este capítulo a mi parecer fue un capitulo corto pero es todo por hoy. Comente díganme sus opiniones si les gusto o no.**

**Espero que sigan comentando y leyendo esta historia. Les quiero decir que ya comencé a pensar en dos nuevas historias una es de esta misma pareja y se va a llamar "Bloody taers" y otra no decido de que pareja hacerla pero se va a llamar " Mi niña ciega" estén pendiente puede que les guste.**

**Gracias por haber leído y me despido.**

**Nos vemos**


	9. La batalla ¿Ya no hay esperanza?

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo tratando de no dormirme encima del teclado… bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un comentario y también a las personas que leen independientemente**

**Muchas gracias**

**Como siempre "esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia"**

**Con esta **_letra son los pensamientos_

**General's Pov**

Malditos- grito Butch y no pensó en nada solo en matar a los que le hicieron eso a su pequeño hermano

En eso Blade estaba a punto de atacarlo pero una mano lo detuvo

Son mios- y de pronto Brick desapareció con una sonrisa maquiavélica

De la nada todo el cielo de la ciudad se comenzó a obscurecer y las calles comenzaron a partirse y los edificios a destruirse

Pero qué demonios está pasando?- dijo Bubbles mientras tenia a Boomer colgado de un brazo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ- las sombras a sus alrededores se comenzaron a unir hasta que la forma de Brick fue visible.

Maldito que estás haciendo- dijo Buttercup mientras iba atacarlo

Cuando esta le trato de dar un puñetazo el simplemente desapareció.

Pero que lenta- había vuelto aparecer en sus espaldas y de un pequeño golpe la mando a volar.

BUTTERCUPPPP me la pagaras- Butch se acerco y comenzó a golpearlo con una furia ciega hasta que de un golpe hizo que Brick retrocediera

JAJAJAJA sabes que yo no siento nada- dijo mientras escupió un poco de sangre- este es el cuerpo de tu hermano.

Esa frase hizo que a la mente de Butch regresaran todos sus recuerdos…

**Butch´s Pov**

_Brick…._

_Tu nos hiciste lo que somos ahora gracias a ti estamos aquí_- era lo pensaba mientras Brick no dejaba de golpearlo- _todo lo que tuviste que pasar y soportar para que a nosotros no nos recriminen nada._

_Sabía que algo estaba mal ya que a pesar de todo lo que hicimos nadie nos decía nada pero ahora sé porque fue eso._

**Flashback**

Pero porque ningún ciudadano hacia nada- pregunte al alcalde.

Muchacho tu hermano fue una persona muy complicada- dijo el alcalde- la verdad no sé cómo le hizo para mandarlos de esta ciudad por más de un mes.

Espere osea que esa estúpida búsqueda de nuestro yo interior fue una distracción- dijo Boomer.

Veran chicos su hermano después de hablar conmigo sabia que los ciudadanos lo les iban a aceptar asi que él hablo enfrente de la plaza y le dijo a todos que

"Mis hermanos no tenían nada que ver en los crímenes cometidos solo seguían a su líder él mismo que les habla, ellos me seguían ya que era su hermano mayor y se supone que lo que yo así ellos también debían hacerlo por eso si van a recriminar a alguien que sea a mi"

Los ciudadanos tomaron enserio sus palabras y no sé cómo es que Brick soporto todo lo que le hicieron- dijo el alcalde.

He incluso después de eso muchos ciudadanos no estaban contentos y le siguieron odiando.

Pero alcalde Brick nunca mostro ningún odio o tristeza como es que…- no le dejo terminar a Boomer

"Hijo no todos lloran de la misma manera ya que hay sonrisas que esconden muchas lágrimas"

**Fin del Flashback**

_Miro tus ojos mientras se acercan a mi cuerpo yo solo bajo mis brazos no puedo hacerte nada _

_**Tú**__ eres mi __**hermano**__._

**Boomer´s Pov**

_Maldito solo está usando a mi hermano y no podemos hacer nada ya que podríamos lastimar a Brick- _Bubbles ya estoy mejor por favor déjame ayudar a Butch- _aun que no sé qué vamos a hacer ya que no podemos inmovilizar a Brick es muy fuerte._

_Solo veía como Butch recibía los golpes y no hacía nada para defenderse… solo hasta que vi como Buttercup se levantaba de los escombros y al ver esto voló y trato de ayudarlo pero ni entre los dos eran rivales para Brick._

_Regrese a ver a Bubbles pero ella solo sostuvo mi mano para luego ir a ayudar a los verdecitos_

_Es este el final…._

**Blossom´s Pov**

_No me puedo mover que es lo que me pasa_

_NO puedo creer que alguien haya soportado todo eso y aun así mostrar una sonrisa a todos sus seres queridos… Brick siempre se mostraba feliz o eso parecía_

_Una vez el profesor me dijo_

"Muchos no lo expresan pero sufren, muchos no lo admiten pero lloran y muchos dicen que no sienten nada pero lo que más sienten es dolor"

_Creo que Brick era uno de esos._

Solo miro como cada uno de mis hermanas y sus respectivas contrapartes son lanzados hacia diferentes partes parece que solo quedo yo.

Pero miren quien es la que queda- dijo Brick… _yo se que ese no es él_- la verdad debería agradecerte ya que gracias a ti Brick no tenía nada que perder.

Solo mire hacia sus ojos esos ojos que una vez me mostraron que no importa como están las cosas siempre hay una luz- _la misma luz que yo destruí- _

Me puse su gorra y me puse a la defensiva tendría que recordarle a Brick que aun me acuerdo de él.

Se lo que intentas hacer pero ya es muy tarde no creí que Brick tendría todos estos poderes- dijo mientras apretaba su puño- siempre supe que se contuvo contigo

El volvió a desaparecer y a aparecer instantáneamente mientras trataba de seguirle la pelea pero me era imposible

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba empezando a quedar como mis hermanas hasta que…. Brick apareció en frente de mí y me cogió con una de sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a apretarlo hasta que comenza a quedarme sin aire

Bueno este es sus fin- dijo mientras alzaba su otro brazo para el golpe final.

A-a-adi-io-os B-B-r-i-i-c-k – dije con mi último esfuerzo

**General´s Pov **

En el cuerpo de Brick comenzaron a verse varias descargas eléctricas las cuales comenzaron a rodear todo su cuerpo.

NOOOOO cómo es posible.. tu estas bajo mi control- decía mientras lanzo a Blossom a una lado y sujetaba su cabeza- NOOOOOOO.

Este no es tu cuerpo – se escucho la voz de Brick- ya no más

HIM tuvo que salir de ese cuerpo mientras que Brick cansado por todo su esfuerzo comenzó a arrastrarse hasta Blossom

Esto no cambia nada voy a mandarlos al infierno a todos- dijo y esta vez sus ojos cobraban un color negro mientras que todo su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar su aura negra.

Brick llego a donde estaba Blossom y esta le dijo

B-B-r-ic-c-k- lo si-iento esta es mi culpa- pero fue callada por un beso de Brick

Brick solo le vio y le dijo

Lo siento – y golpeo su cuello para que se desmayara.

La alzo en sus brazos mientras que HIM seguía incrementando su fuerza en el cielo y Bull y Blade lo protegían

El se dirigió asía sus hermanos que estaban casi inconscientes les dio un poco de su poder y solo les dijo

Sáquenlas de aquí…..

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo la verdad lamento no haberme actualizado pero es que tango tan poco tiempo con el colegio y las practicas y por fin tengo unas semanas de vacaciones en mi curso de ingles**

**Díganme si le gusto o no y una petición especial**

**¿Quieren un final feliz o uno triste? No me he podido decidir así que les pido de favor que me ayuden a decidir **

**Bueno díganme lo que quieren en sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**


	10. El fin de la batalla Siempre te amare

**Bueno aquí esta creo que el ultimo capitulo de ENTER TO THE DARNESS y pues desde el inicio de la historia pensé en este final así que me apegare a mi decisión**

**Bueno lo deje a suerte y pues si quieren saber que hice con esta historia pues léanla**

**Y bueno como siempre**** "****esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia"**

**General's Pov**

Sáquenlas de aquí –dijo Brick mientras se veía como el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

Pero que diablos dice?- dijo Butch

Sie es verdad, si tu estas aquí podremos vencer- acompaño el menor de los rowdys

Escúchenme HIM es mas fuerte de lo que creen... Si el no los mato fue porque no lo quiso hacer- volvió a decir el mayor

Pero Brick tu eres el mas fuerte de todos estoy seguro de que contigo podr... – fue interrumpido por el chico ppseedor de los ojos rojos **(nota: de nuevo)**

NO LES HE PEDIDO SUOPINION...- dijo ya perdiendo su paciencia- asi que largo!

Hermano...- dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tempo

Que no entienden si se quedan solo serán un estorbo para mi- sentencio Brick

**Boomer's Pov**

Por mas que quisiera ayudarlo sabia que si me quedaba solo hiba a ser un estorbo para el... pero presiento que esta será la ultima vez que hablare con el.

Hermano solo prométeme que regresaras- le dije pero en lo mas profundo de mi corazón sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo veria.

Dile lo que sientes yo se que ella siente lo mismo por ti- no puedo creerlo él lo sabia

Por favor crees que no lo sabia era obvio- volvió a decir

Pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo sien...- no acabe pues mi hermano me había abrazado

Cuiden a Blossom por mi por favor- dijo mientras me soltó.

**Butch's Pov**

No puedo creer que yo El Gran Butch acepte que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear pero esa es la verdad y se que si me quedo Brick estaría mas preocupado en cuidarme que en atacar.

Hermanito vive libre– regrese a ver y era Brick con su mano extendida

Muere bien- le dije mientras le daba mi mano sabia mas que nadie que el es el único que puede hacer algo **(nota: talvez a alguien se le haga parecida la frace y pues es de "El rey escorpión" una de mis películas favoritas)**

Dale estoy a Blossom- y se quito la gorra

Pero esta es ...- no me dejo terminar y solo me dijo

Lo se solo díganle que siempre la amare- y se comenzó a elevar en dirección de HIM

**Brick's Pov**

Solo sigo mi camino sin regresar a verlos a verla... se que si la veo me querré quedar por eso solo aumente la velocidad y llego a su altura

Tengo que decirlo me sorprende que te hayas quedado- dijo Blade

Si pensé que huirías como el resto de tus hermanos- replico Bull

Porque no huyen ustedes saben que ustedes no son mas que un juego para mi- dije arrogantemente aunque se que estoy demasiado cansado para poder vencerlos pero lo intentare

Maldito- se lanzaron al ataque y apenas podía esquivar sus ataques

Bull y Blade hacían un buen equipo como Butch y Boomer, velocidad y fuerza. Si esto sigue asi voy a perder creo que tendré que usarlo pero tendré que hacerlo rápido ya que no tendré tanto tiempo después de activarlo.

Ambos me golpearon al mismo tiempo pero los detuve con ambas manos.

Eso es todo- dije y mi cuerpo comenzó a rodearse por mi energía

Pero que...- no les deje terminar ya que a ambos lo mande a volar de un golpe/patada y vole a donde estaba Bull para darle una patada en la espalda mientras trataba de responder solo le di un golpe en el estomago y se quedo inconsciente. Luego fui tras Blade para darle un par de golpes y luego mandarlo al piso también inconsciente.

De repente sentí un dolor intenso en mi cuerpo- Demonios tengo que apresurarme

Me acerque a HIM y el mismo solo me dijo

Sabes que aunque tengas todos esos poderes sigues siendo una mosca para mí

Cerre mis ojos y solo susurre

"Blossom yo siempre te amare"

Entonces comencé a elevar mis poderes para luego ponerme detrás de HIM y lo inmovilicé.

Suéltame maldito sabes que no podrás detenerme para siempre- dijo mientras se movía para zafarse de mi agarre

Este será nuestro final... – dije mientras comencé a reunir todo el poder que había en mi

Creo que este es mi final solo espero que mis hermanos puedan vivir en paz el resto de sus vidas... hahah mi querida Blossom lo que daría por verle una vez mas una ultima vez.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

**General's Pov**

Tres chicas estaban acostadas en una cueva y dos chicas solo veían una ciudad cubierta en tinieblas con la esperanza de ver a su hermano salir de ahí

BRICK NOOOO- de la nada Blossom se levanto gritando y miro al cielo diciendo

Brick... tengo que ir a ayudarle- pero algo que ella nunca pensó que pasaría paso

No no saldrás de aquí- dijeron los chicos

Pero que les pasa- la chica trataba de salir pero los chicos le impedían el paso

Las dos chicas también despertaron en medio de la discusión entre sus hermanas y sus contrapartes

Pero donde estamos?- dijo la menor

Esperen que haceos aquí?- dijo la chicas de pelo negro

Brick nos dijo que las protegiéramos y que por nada del mundo las dejáramos salir- dijo serio Butch

Que diablos es lo que dices? Tu hermano esta ahí tene...- fue interrumpida por un golpe en la pared

CREES QUE NO LO SE, SE QUE MI HERMANO ESTA AHÍ SEQUE PODRIA MORIR pero también sé que si vamos solo empeoraremos las cosas- dijo mientras sacaba su puño ensangrentado de la pared

Butch yo no sabía – dijo mientras abrazaba a su contraparte tratando de que se tranquilice

**Blossom's Pov**

Entiende Butch si no voy a ayudar a Brick y el muere no podría continuar viviendo- dijo la chica mientras recogía la gorra de su ser amado

Blossom yo te entiendo pero aun si vamos no haremos nada- dijo el menor

Butch, Boomer y hermanas lo siento- dije para luego utilizar la última enseñanza de Brick

**Flashback**

Escucha Blossom se que tu eres una persona a la que no le gusta usar trucos sucios pero se que esto te servirá algún día- decía Brick mientras se paro entre un multitud de personas

De la nada Brick saco unas bolitas rojas que cuanto golpearon el suela salió humo y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas ráfagas de energía ,que no eran visibles para el ojo humano pero para los míos si, las mismas que impactaban en la parte trasera de los cuellos de las personas y estas caían al suelo inconscientes

Pero que les hiciste?-dije mientras revisaba sus signos vitales pero todo estaba bien

Blossom tu eres inteligente asi que te lo explicare he mandado ondas de energía eléctrica que detuvieron las funciones cerebrales de las personas estarán bien pero despertaran en unos minutos recuerda que esta técnica si la haces bien puede arte la ventaja en una batalla pero es muy difícil acertar si el blanco se mueve a nuestra velocidad asi que intentalo- dijo Brick mientras caminaba alejándose

**Fin del Flashback**

Estuve meses tratando de perfeccionar esa estúpida técnica pero funciono no me importa si yo muero por lo menos moriré con él. Esos eran los pensamientos de Blossom mientras cada vez más se acercaba a la ciudad

...

**Brick's Pov**

HIM se seguía moviendo frenéticamente pero ya solo faltaba poco parar llegar a mi máximo poder. Se que con esto voy a irme al infierno pero si yo me voy me iré contigo.

Estas listo HIM, disfruta de tus últimas horas con vida- dije arrogantemente

Quítame tus sucias manos de encima- dijo mientras casi llegaba a mi máxima fuerza

Y cuando por fin llegue a mi máximo poder la vi... vi como _ella_ se acercaba al menos se que ella está bien y entonces digo mis últimas palabras

"_Yo siempre te amare"_

Y luego solo expulso todo mi poder

...

**Blossom's Pov**

Estaba a punto de llegar pero solo pude ver como sus labios se movían y puedo jurar que el viento trajo a mí sus palabras _"Yo siempre te amare" _

NO NO NO BRICK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – solo veía como una carga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y luego comenzó una explosión

Solo sentí las ráfagas de viento que me llegaban mientras me petrifique y solo sentí como si todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que paso él lo había hecho él estaba muerto. Solo cai al piso mientras todo se volvió negro...

...

**Fin?**

**No aquí ta el resto**

**General's Pov**

Han pasado 10 años desde que casi destruyen toda la ciudad y un joven valiente salvo a todos con un sacrificio que no todos estarían dispuesto a hacerlo

Una joven de unos 27 años caminaba dentro de una casa hacia su ventana y se preguntaba que hubiera sido de su vida si esa día hubiera sido diferente pero todo es como debe ser

Mami- dijo unos niños de unos 6 años llamaban a la joven mujer

Mami a qué horas van a venir mis tíos y mis primos- dijo una de los chicos que era la viva imagen de su madre pero con los ojos rojos

Si que ya quiero entrenar un poco para ser tan fuerte como mi padre- decía un niño mientras observaba una foto de un chico siendo perseguido por una versión más joven de su madre, él también era la viva imagen de su padre pero con los ojos más claros.

Estarán aquí pronto así que vayan a arreglarse- les dijo con una voz autoritaria

Cuando por fin llegaron pasaron una cena muy tranquila y la disfrutaban pero alguien faltaba y ese alguien era la persona por la cual podían festejar ese día

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer salieron afuera a entrenar con peleas y las parejas salieron pero la chica de pelo rosa estaba sola hasta que escucho...

Por qué tan solo mi Bombón?- dijo un chico de cabellos rojos

Brick? Qué haces aquí pensé que estarías en las juntas?- dijo aun sorprendida

Y perderme la diversión familiar eso jamás- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

Papi- gritaron sus dos hijos mientras saltaron a abrazar a su padre

_Sin dudas no se que hubiera sido de mi vida si algo hubiera sido deferente ese día _eran los pensamientos de la chicha de los orbes rosas _pero basta de pensar en el pasado tengo que vivir el presente y enfrentar el futuro y se que si Brick está a mi lado nada puede salir mal_

Ambos vivimos la verdadera oscuridad y estemos aquí se que si estamos juntos ni la misma muerte nos podrá separar.

**Fin**

**Se que hay cosas que explicar cómo:**

**¿Cómo está vivo Brick?**

**¿Qué paso esos años en los que al parecer se casaron Brick y Blossom?**

**Bueno si quieren saber solo díganmelo y subiré el último capítulo de ENTER TO THE DARKNESS y si no pues aquí esta el final **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC **

**Espero que no les haya decepcionado perdon las faltas ortograficas no soy muy bueno en eso de la ortografia y pues...**

**Nos vemos**


	11. Entre a la oscuridad pero pude salir

**Y bueno aquí está el capítulo final espero que no hayan esperado mucho pero a mi papa se le ocurrió que como estoy de vaca mandarme a trabajar a una mecánica para "que aprenda el valor del ser responsable porque él no siempre estará aquí" pero bueno no les quita más de su tiempo y aquí les va**

**"Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia"**

**Brick¡s Pov**

Disfruta tus últimas horas con vida HIM- dije y luego expulse todo mi poder. Me comenzó a destrozar tanto por fuera que por dentro pero tengo que hacerlo por todos, por la ciudad, por mis hermanos, por su futuro y lo que más importancia tiene para mi _ella_

Estaba tratando vagamente de abrir mis ojos cuando escuche un grito desesperado

NO NO NO BRICK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- ella había venido... solo estaba agradecido de poder verla antes de entregarme a la misma oscuridad.

Pero mientras estaba cerrando mis ojos veía como de su cuerpo se desprendía una energía de color rosa para acercarse a mí y HIM. En medio de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que ambos estábamos sintiendo esa aura me rodeo y me mi cuerpo comenzó a recordar todo ese calor y cariño que podía sentir al estar cerca de ella.

Solo vi como cayó al piso pero en ese momento en el que sentí que mi cuerpo iba a explotar solo cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí estuve en una completa oscuridad...

Abrí mis ojos y de la nada unas imágenes pasaron enfrente de mi como si de una película se tratara una película sobre mí.

Muy bien creo que tu nombre es Brick- solo regrese a ver pero no había nadie

Pero quien eres y dónde diablos estas?- dije al no ver nada más que estas escenas de mi vida

Muchacho eso no importa _por el momento – _susurro lo último

Qué diablos es este lugar?- volví a preguntar mientras no despejaba mi vista de esa escenas y me pude dar cuenta de las muchas cosas malas que hice, tantos pecados no merecen ser perdonados, solo agache mi cabeza

Eso tú no lo sabes muchacho- dijo ¡pero qué diablos puede leer mi mente!

De hecho si puedo- maldita sea pues deja de hacerlo

Está bien, bueno vamos directo al grano ¿sabes por qué estás aquí verdad?- dijo ya cambiando su voz a una seria

Pues...- en ese momento recordé que estaba haciendo antes de que esto pasara.

¿No debería estar muero?- dije pensando que había explotado con HIM... espero que él también este muerto

Bueno no estás vivo ni muerto se podría decir que solo existes pero en un viendo desde un punto de vista razonado estas más muerto que vivo- ¡¿pero qué diablos dijo?

Escucha muchacho para hacerlo más simple estas entre el borde de la vida y la muerte- está bien eso fue más entendible

Pero por qué no estoy muerto? Digo debí morir no?- dije ya cada vez más desconcertado

Bueno muchacho tu caso es especial mira cuando eras apenas un niño hiciste crímenes que te darían un pase directo al infierno pero también esta como cambiaste eso no ayuda mucho pero son dos cosas por las que estas aquí-dijo mientras yo seguía viendo una película de cómo fui de criminal a héroe

La primera fue que tuviste la conciencia para aceptar tus pecados y queras remediarlos con tu vida sin importar lo que te pasaría- dijo mientras la imagen se congelo cuando estaba a punto de explotar.

Y la segunda la que te permite tener una esperanza de tener vida es...- solo vi en ese momento cuando Blossom grito y veo esa energía que me protegió en el momento de la explosión

Pero eso significa que...- pero fui interrumpido

Exacto esa chica te protegió con toda su fuerza- no puedo creer que Blossom haya hecho eso por mi

Muchacho la verdad que no entiendes por amor todo es posible... mírate eres un claro ejemplo- dijo pero por las misas dijo

Antes de decirte todo te tengo que hacer una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que tú mereces?- dijo muy serio

Solo agache mi cabeza y dije- merezco el infierno -dije seguro- una persona que causo tanto daño como yo no merece entrar al cielo

Muy bien respondiste como deberías parece que no se equivocaron contigo- dijo y cuando iba a preguntar una vez as me interrumpió

Bueno chico dejemos de esas cosas y vamos directo a lo que designaron hacer... bueno muchacho estas aquí porque han decidido darte otra oportunidad pero escucha bien esto puedes escoger una de estas dos puertas -aparecieron dos puertas de la nada-una te lleva al cielo y la otra te regresa a la vida

Me congele en ese instante no sabía cual escoger digo sabia que quería volver pero las dos puertas eran idénticas- Oye pero como escoger la que quiero- dije confundido

Lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas a tu corazón- y sus últimas palabras ya parecían tan solo un eco

Está bien lo intentare- cerré mis ojos y comencé a sentir que una fuerza me atraía a la puerta de mi derecha solo me acerque a la misma y comencé a caminar y a mitad del camino escucha una vos que decía

_Brick...por...favor..no...me..dejes..no...Brick- _decía entre cortada ya qua parecía que estaba llorando, de pronto una luz apareció en mi rostros y de nuevo oscuridad

Cuando poco apoco abrí mis ojos solo pude observar como alguien me tena en sus piernas y lloraba encima mío y lo sabía ya que sus lagrimas caían en mi cara esa era Blossom **mi **Blossom

No te dejare nunca más te lo prometo- dije para luego quedarme dormido por la fatiga

**Blossom's Pov**

No te dejare nunca más te lo prometo- entonces solo se desmayo me preocupe pero sabía que estaba bien ya que respiraba tranquilamente

* * *

><p>Wuuooo parece tan solo ayer que iba a perder a Brick pero después de eso todo estuvo mejor la gente comenzó a ver a Brick ya no con ojos de odio sino de admiración y después de que él se recuperara y saliera del hospital no pude resistirme más y me lance a sus brazos y lo bese como nunca antes. Aun recuerdo la cara que puso el profesor después de saber que sus queridas hijas estaban saliendo con criminales, pero tuvo que aceptarlos ya que no pasamos lo que pasamos para luego de la nada dejar de salir.<p>

Desde entonces Brick y yo comenzamos a salir y debo admitir que la ciudad se sorprendió mucho al punto de espiarnos y sacarnos fotos para luego mostrarlas en la TV pero con el tiempo supieron aceptar nuestra relación

Aun recuerdo el día en que recibí la noticia más feliz de mi vida

**Flashback**

Señorita Utonio está embarazada- dijo mi medico ya que me había sentido mal estos últimos días y fui a hacerme una consulta. Brick me había acompañado y cuando escuche esas palabras me sentí preocupada al principio pero luego me sentí feliz ya que ese bebe es una muestra de nuestro amor, pero cuando vi a Brick estaba mas que palido hasta que por fin se desmayo que divertida fue su reación

_Momentos después..._

Y creí que la reacción de Brick era exagerada- dije mientras que una escena extraña pasaba enfrente de mi... los hermanos de Brick en el piso riéndose a más no poder y Brick tratando de escapara de mis hermanas y el profesor.

Creo que no se lo tomaron muy bien, bueno Brick no lo dijo de la mejor manera...

**Flashback**

Después de despertar a Brick el se disculpo pero dijo que nunca hubiese esperado eso, bueno después pensamos en que teníamos que informarles al resto la más pronto posible y fue cuando fuimos a ver al resto

Cuando entramos vimos que sus hermanos también estaban aquí entonces llamamos a todos a la sala para hablar

Papá, hermanas y chicos los dos tenemos algo que decirles- comencé a decir mientras sostuve su mano

Nosotros vamos a...- el profesor no nos dejo terminar ya que se levanto y abrazo a Brick diciéndole

Bienvenido a la familia- y luego todos se levantaron a felicitarnos

Esperen eso no era lo que quería decirles- dijo pero nadie me hacía caso hasta que Brick alzo la voz y dijo

PODRIAN CALLARCE TODO ESA BULLA ES MALA PARA EL BEBE- hubo un silencio sepulcral

Blossom a que se refiere con eso- pude ver como mi hermana morena apretaba sus nudillos y mi padre estaba pasando de color rojo a morado

Hoo vamos esto es algo bueno van a ser tías y usted va a ser abuelo- pero de la nada Buttercup salto a golpearlo traspasando las paredes seguida de mi hermana menor y mi padre con uno de sus inventos

...

**Fin del flashback**

Y bueno aquí estoy mirando como tratan de matar al padre de mi hijo o hija...

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's Pov<strong>

Vaya no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo ¡estoy yendo a trabajar!, todavía no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en estos años tengo dos lindos niños, a la esposa mas hermosa del mundo e incluso un trabajo.

Creo que he madurado bastante- me dije a mi mismo mientras iba de camino a mi trabajo en un auto, pero no puedo creer que por ir a trabajar me baya a perder la reunión familiar.

Buenos días señor Brick- dijo una chica a la cual conozco desde que empecé a trabajar

Buenos días- respondí cordialmente

Cuando llegue a mi oficina solo me imaginaba estar sentado al lado de mi esposa con mis hijos y mis hermanos con sus respectivas esposas e hijos.

Señor hoy tiene una junta muy importante ya que... bla bla bla- había dejado de escucharla hasta que ya no pude mas y e levante diciendo

Tomate el día libre es mas dile a todos que se tomen el día libre- dije mientras ella balbuceaba algo pero ya no la escuchaba.

Solo me afloje mi corbata y abrí la ventana para comenzar a volar en dirección de mi hogar donde me esperan todos. Cuando por fin llegue vi como mis hijos "entrenaban con sus primos" pero solo la vi ahí parada sola me acerque por atrás y le dije

Por qué tan solo mi Bombón?- dije y ella me regreso a ver desconcertada

Brick? Qué haces aquí pensé que estarías en las juntas?- solo respondí con una media sonrisa

Y perderme la diversión familiar eso jamás- en eso veo como mis hijos se a cercan gritando

Papi- y me botan al piso vaya que fuertes se están poniendo

Mientras me rio con ellos solo pienso en lo feliz que es mi vida y que se que ahora nada puede salir mal **nada** porque si estoy con Blossom podría ir al mismo infierno y ni se diga de mis hijo

_Yo entre en la oscuridad pero pude salir y todo gracias a ti _

_Gracias mi querida Blossom..._

**Fin**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos (T.T eso me hizo recordar a cuando tenía 6 años) este es el final de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y si no pues ya será para la próxima**

**GRACIAS POR TODODS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS por más pequeños que sean me hicieron sentir con ganas de seguir y pues tratare de escribir otros fics ya que tengo otras ideas en mente pues si quieren pasaran a verlos estarán en mi perfil y gracias por haber leido esta historia**

**Nos vemos...**


End file.
